The subject disclosure relates to an all terrain vehicle, and more particularly to one having a default setting for the front and rear differentials.
Oftentimes, all terrain vehicles have front and rear differentials coupled to a transmission, with multiple settings of the differentials on the vehicle, between: rear differential disengaged, differential engaged with both rear wheels locked or with limited slip, or both differentials engaged and locked. Multiple riders may have access to the vehicles, with no awareness of the present state of the differentials.